


Mahal não desampara um filho de Durin

by Vindalf



Series: Aventuras na Terra Média [6]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute Kids, Drama, Elves, F/M, Family, Khuzdul, Kinship, Magic, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Parenthood, Portuguese, Thorin is a Daddy, Thorin is a Softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3315086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vindalf/pseuds/Vindalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pais de primeira viagem sempre passam por apertos. Mas quando Darin desaparece, Anna e Thorin se sentem despreparados para lidar com um filho tão especial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. O problema

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fic se situa depois de "Uma surpresa para Kíli", no universo iniciado em Jornada para Erebor.

 

# O problema

 

 

— Oi, meu amor.

 

Anna beijou o marido assim que chegou da forja. Ela e Bilbo faziam o jantar no fim do dia, e Darin estava brincando lá fora. Desde que Kíli e Dwalin tinham voltado a Erebor, o menino sentia falta dos primos, mostrando-se ansioso. Aquilo preocupava Anna, pois em breve eles se mudariam para a casa nova e seria uma nova separação, desta vez de Bilbo e de Bag End.

 

Thorin estranhou a ausência do filho, pois Darin sempre o esperava na porta de casa:

 

— Darin está no quintal?

 

Anna respondeu:

 

— Oh, ele está brincando aí na frente. Pensei que estivesse com ele.

 

— Não, não vi.

 

Bilbo ajudou:

 

— Então ele deve estar aí dentro. Darin!

 

— Darin!

 

Nenhuma resposta. Anna sentiu seu coração se acelerar e correu para fora. Ela gritou, na rua:

 

— Darin! Dariin!

 

Thorin foi atrás dela, e Anna virou-se para ele, angustiada:

 

— Thorin, ele não responde!

 

O pai sugeriu:

 

— Será que ele resolveu ir até a forja?

 

— Ai meu Deus — afligiu-se Anna. — Thorin, eu vou até lá.

 

Ele decidiu:

 

— Não, _eu_ vou até lá, só para garantir. Procure ficar calma. Lembre-se que ele adorava brincar de esconder com Dwalin. Ele pode estar brincando.

 

— Sim, sim...! — Anna já tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Thorin a abraçou.

 

— Fique calma, _ghivashel_. Nosso _inùdoy_ logo estará conosco.

 

Anna viu seu marido sair correndo pela estradinha afora, cabelos ao vento, o sol começando a se pôr. Bilbo veio até ela:

 

— Não o acharam?

 

— Não — disse Anna, tentando esconder as lágrimas. — Vamos ver se ele está brincando de se esconder lá dentro.

 

— Sim, sim — disse Bilbo, abraçando-a. — Ele pode estar se escondendo.

 

Anna continuava nervosa quando voltou para dentro da casa. Procurou pelo menino nos quartos, na sala, na cozinha, até no escritório de Bilbo — nada.

 

— Ele não está na casa!... — desesperou-se Anna, tentando conter o pranto. — Oh, meu filhinho...!

 

— Procure ficar calma, Anna — pediu Bilbo. — Ele poderia ter ido para a casa de algum amiguinho? Uma das crianças?

 

Anna inspirou fundo, lembrando-se:

 

— Ele veio comigo e então ele entrou, mas eu-

 

"Amad?"

 

Anna se interrompeu, olhando em volta:

 

— Darin? Darin, é você? Ouviu, Bilbo?

 

Bilbo respondeu:

 

— Não ouço nada.

 

"Amad!"

— Ele está me chamando, na minha cabeça — insistiu Anna. — Darin! Onde você está, filhinho?

 

"Amad! _Estou aqui!"_

Anna ficou admirada por ver como Darin se expressava bem em pensamento, pois ainda estava aprendendo a falar. Logo ela foi inundada por uma tranquilidade estranha, e ela se deixou levar por essa energia para saber o que dizer a seguir:

 

— Darin, meu amor, venha jantar. Você deve estar com fome.

 

"Amad, _estou com medo... Tudo ficou diferente!"_

 

— Não precisa ter medo, meu filho. Deixe-me ir buscá-lo. Onde você está?

 

 _"Aqui,_ amad! _Aqui no quartinho"._

Mas antes mesmo que Anna se perguntasse o que é o quartinho, sua mente lhe mostrou a resposta.

 

— É a adega — ela disse. — No porão.

 

Bilbo ficou admirado:

 

— Porão? Mas... Ei!

 

Anna saiu correndo escada abaixo. Algo não soava bem em Darin, e um pressentimento a atingiu em cheio. Sua energia a guiou para dentro do porão, uma luz dourada a levando para um canto mal-iluminado. Ela criou uma bola de luz para iluminar o caminho. Indagou:

 

— Darin? Você está aqui, meu filho?

 

Um clarão dourado respondeu, e a voz de Darin em sua cabeça soou aflita:

 

"Amad!"

 

A bola de fogo iluminou um animalzinho no chão. Era um filhotinho de lobo muito felpudo, que abanava o rabo para Anna.

 

"Amad! Amad!"

 

Ela se agachou, incrédula.

 

— Oh, Darin!...

 

O lobinho correu até ela, e ela o pôs nos braços, uma onda de alívio percorrendo seu corpo ao sentir seu filho junto de si.

 

— Oh, meu filhinho...

 

— Por Eru...! — exclamou Bilbo. — Esse é...

 

Anna assentiu, apertando o filhote contra seu peito, sentindo o coração do bichinho disparado. Aquele era seu filho, que provavelmente passara por sua primeira troca de peles — e pelo jeito que ele estava assustado, tinha sido tudo involuntário. Anna não parava de acarinhar o animalzinho, dizendo:

 

— Está tudo bem agora, meu filho. Mamãe está aqui. Não precisa ficar assustado.

 

Anna sentiu o terror de Darin se dissipando à medida que ela o acariciava. Mas ela indagou:

 

— Darin, meu querido, você consegue voltar? Voltar a ser como antes?

 

O lobinho ganiu. _"Não sei voltar."_

 

— Basta querer, meu amor. É só você querer.

 

_"Mas eu não consigo... E tô com muita fome, mamãe."_

 

Anna suspirou. Era verdade: a transformação exigia muita energia, ainda mais da primeira vez. Darin deveria estar faminto. Aquilo estava cada vez mais complicado.

 

— Então vamos comer primeiro. Que tal um leitinho?

 

_"Tenho fome."_

— Pronto, já vamos jantar. Vamos à cozinha. — Anna deixou que ele se enroscasse em seu pescoço. — Quem sabe até lá eu consiga explicar isso a seu pai quando ele voltar.

 

Bilbo observou:

 

— Ele não vai demorar, porque já está escuro.

 

Na cozinha, Anna pôs o lobinho-Darin em cima da mesa e colocou um pratinho com leite e ervas para ele. O animalzinho a encarou.

 

_"É diferente."_

— Eu sei que é diferente, meu amor. Mas vai dar tudo certo. Você vai ver.

 

"Bibo _não fala comigo."_

Anna explicou:

 

— Bilbo não consegue ouvir você.

 

O lobinho pôs-se a lamber o leite, dentro do qual Anna pusera ervas calmantes. Ele estava quase no fim quando de repente ergueu a cabeça, abanou o rabinho e deu um latido fino.

 

"Adad! Adad _voltou!"_

 

Anna disse:

 

— Ele achou que você tinha se perdido e foi procurá-lo. Tome seu leite todo.

 

Ele continuou latindo. "Adad! Adad!"

 

E quando Thorin entrou na cozinha, ele viu Anna erguendo a voz com um animalzinho:

 

— Darin!

 

O lobinho parou de latir, mas abanava o rabo, língua de fora, olhos vidrados em Thorin. Anna suspirou e disse:

 

— Boa noite, marido. Achamos nosso filho, mas ele está um pouco diferente.

 

Thorin arregalou os olhos, e o filhotinho pôs-se a pular para cima e para baixo, latindo de alegria. O pai chegou perto da mesa, abismado, e foi a deixa para o bichinho se jogar em cima dele. Num reflexo, Thorin o capturou nos braços.

 

 _"Veja só,_ adad! _Eu estou diferente!"_

 

Anna lembrou:

 

— Darin, seu pai não consegue ouvi-lo quando você está diferente.

 

Thorin o afagou, indagando:

 

— Você pode ouvi-lo?

 

— Na minha cabeça — explicou Anna. — Como se fosse um pensamento.

 

— E você pode mudá-lo de volta?

 

— Não posso. Ele tem que fazer isso por si mesmo. Mas ele não sabe como fazer, por isso ficou assustado.

 

Bilbo comentou:

 

— Isso foi inesperado.

 

Anna indagou a Darin:

 

— Filhinho, você quer mais leite? Ainda está com fome?

 

Ainda enroscado no pai, o lobinho respondeu, já se entregando ao sono: _"Não, mamãe. Estou cansado."_

 

— Nesse caso, mocinho — disse Anna, pondo-o no seu colo — , dê boa-noite a papai e Bilbo. Está na hora de ir para cama.

 

 _"Tá bom, mamãe. Boa noite,_ adad _. Boa noite, Bilbo."_

Como se tivesse ouvido o menino, Thorin respondeu:

 

— Boa noite, filho.

  

Anna ninou-o em seu colo, cantarolando enquanto sua mente freneticamente voava nas possibilidades. Agora que seu filho estava calmo, era hora de tentar se acalmar ela mesma para tranquilizar seu marido. Assim que Darin adormeceu, ela o pôs na cama e correu à cozinha.

 

Bilbo e Thorin tomavam sopa. Anna assentiu:

 

— Ótimo, já estão jantando. Não temos tempo a perder.

 

— Como ele está? — quis saber Thorin. — E o que aconteceu?

 

Anna respondeu:

 

— Achei melhor colocar umas ervas calmantes para ele dormir. Darin ficou muito assustado porque ele se transformou de repente, sem saber como.

 

Bilbo indagou:

 

— Tem certeza que não consegue... fazê-lo voltar ao normal?

 

— Não é assim que funciona. Ele é que tem que fazer isso sozinho. E é só o que eu sei. — Anna ainda estava angustiada. — Mas ele é novinho demais para mexer com essa mágica tão poderosa. Temo pela saúde dele.

 

Thorin também estava nervoso:

 

— Mas então como ele vai voltar ao normal?

 

Anna garantiu:

 

— Talvez ele acorde de novo como nosso menino, pois estará calmo e descansado, talvez não. O que me preocupa é que isso aconteça de novo e ele seja visto. Ele pode ser discriminado ou até confundido com um animal de verdade — e caçado.

 

Bilbo exclamou:

 

— Oh, não, por Eru!

 

Thorin comentou:

 

— Deveríamos saber que essa era uma possibilidade, mas... confesso que foi uma surpresa.

 

— Oh, meu amor, eu também não imaginava que algo assim fosse se apresentar tão cedo. Darin precisa de nós, mas não sei se posso ajudá-lo. Talvez eu deva pedir ajuda.

 

— Mas quem pode? Beorn?

 

— Lord Elrond deve ser capaz de ajudar.

 

— Acha mesmo?

 

— Ou ele ou a Lady Galadriel — disse Anna. — Não posso esperar até Gandalf resolver aparecer. Pretendo sair agora mesmo para Rivendell. Com sorte, chegamos lá de manhã. O que acha, marido?

 

— Não me agrada sair no meio da noite, mas não tenho ideia melhor.

 

Bilbo quis saber:

 

— Do que vão precisar?

 

— Penso em levar Darin num canguru ou uma caixinha ou cestinha. Thorin segura a caixa durante a viagem. Irei como águia, o mais rápido que puder.

 

Thorin ajudou:

 

— Vamos precisar de cobertores, casacos para a viagem.

 

— E uma muda de roupas para quando Darin voltar a ser humano.

 

— E que tal uma comidinha? — indagou Bilbo, mostrando as prioridades de um hobbit. — Pode ser bom.

 

— Melhor irmos o quanto antes — disse Anna, aflita. — Bilbo, por favor, avise que Darin ficou doente e fomos levá-lo a Rivendell.

 

Thorin observou:

 

— _Ghivasha,_ se vai voar a noite toda, deve se alimentar bem.

 

— Não tenho fome, Thorin.

 

— Anna, não poderei cuidar de vocês dois, se algo acontecer.

 

— Thorin tem razão — reforçou Bilbo. — Os dois precisam estar bem: Darin precisa de vocês.

 

Foi no meio da noite que eles decolaram, Thorin levando o lobinho enrolado num cobertor dentro de uma cesta. Anna imprimiu o máximo de velocidade que pôde às asas, enquanto o marido se ocupava em deixar Darin e ele mesmo aquecidos.

 

Após horas de voo, o sol começou a despontar no céu quando eles se aproximaram de Rivendell. Rapidamente Anna notou que suas asas não conseguiriam caber no vale estreito de Imladris. Ela avisou:

 

— Vou ter que descer. Thorin, segure-se.

 

Com o máximo de suavidade, Anna desceu o mais próximo que pôde da entrada oculta do vale — a mesma onde ela se jogara na frente de um warg para salvar Thorin.

 

Foi estranho voltar àquele lugar após tantos anos. Em silêncio, passaram pelos penhascos e fendas de rocha, descendo pelo caminho estreito até chegarem ao platô de onde viram as lindas edificações de Rivendell, além do rio. Mesmo angustiada pela situação, Anna sentiu uma emoção ao chegar ao vale. Darin ainda dormia na cestinha que ela carregava.

 

— Você está bem, _ghivasha?_

 

A pergunta de Thorin a pegou de surpresa. Ela confessou:

 

— Estou apavorada, Thorin. Nosso filho... — Ela o encarou, lágrimas nos olhos. — Nosso filhinho...

 

— Vai ficar tudo bem — Thorin a abraçou. — Seus parentes vão nos ajudar. Darin ficará ótimo.

 

Ela assentiu, querendo desesperadamente acreditar nas palavras dele.

 

Finalmente chegaram ao pátio circular, onde o sol se insinuava no começo da manhã. Anna beijou o filho adormecido, e, ao erguer a cabeça, viu movimento num dos prédios acima. Acenou, gritando em Sindarin:

 

— [Ajude-nos!]

 

Em minutos, dois elfos acudiram correndo, descendo as escadas com as longas vestes tremulando. Anna fez uma saudação e explicou:

 

— Eu sou Erulissë, e vim aqui numa grave emergência. Lord Elrond ou Lady Arwen se encontram?

 

Um dos elfos explicou:

 

— A Lady Arwen está em Lothlórien. Por favor, deixe-me levá-la com seu consorte a Lord Elrond.

 

Seguiram o elfo escada acima, e logo Anna topou com um rosto conhecido: Authiel, a elfa que a ajudara a cuidar de Darin em Rivendell.

 

— Authiel!...

 

— Milady, o que houve?

 

— Precisamos da orientação e sabedoria de Lord Elrond neste momento delicado. Meu marido, Thorin, nos acompanha.

 

Ela o saudou rapidamente, antes de indagar:

 

— E o pequeno?

 

— Precisa de nós — respondeu Anna, aflita.

 

Chegaram a um salão, onde Authiel os alojou, dizendo:

 

— Esperem aqui. Meu lord Elrond virá em seguida.

 

Pareceu uma eternidade até finalmente o Senhor de Imladris aparecer diante deles. Anna tremia, nervosa, ansiosa, e à beira do colapso ao saudá-lo:

 

— Meu lord, vê-lo é um bálsamo para meu coração angustiado.

 

Ele tinha o semblante fechado.

 

— Erulissë, Thorin: o que houve?

 

— Viemos o mais rápido que podemos — disse Thorin. — É nosso filho.

 

Anna desembrulhou o cobertorzinho e revelou a pequena forma enrodilhada em si mesma, dormindo dentro da cestinha. Elrond inspirou fortemente antes de indagar:

 

— Quando isso aconteceu?

 

— Ontem à noite — respondeu Thorin. — Pensamos que ele tivesse se perdido, mas ele só estava escondido.

 

Anna acrescentou, aflita:

 

— Ele estava tão confuso e assustado!... Eu lhe dei ervas calmantes, mas ele deve acordar em breve.

 

O elfo assentiu, dizendo:

 

— Se viajaram a noite toda, devem estar famintos. Vou mandar trazer refeição para todos.

 

A comida chegou, mas Darin continuava adormecido. Lindir veio até eles, e Anna se alegrou em vê-lo, apesar do cansaço e da angústia. Só após comerem, Elrond indagou:

 

— Como se sentem?

 

— Melhor, meu lord, obrigada — disse Anna. — E agora vejo que Darin não vai acordar tão cedo. Ele dorme não só por efeito das ervas que ingeriu: seu corpo precisa se recuperar da transformação e sua mágica também necessita de ajustes. Ele ainda deve dormir um tempo.

 

Elrond sorriu e apontou:

 

— Vejo que agora sua agitação se acalmou: voltou a ter contato com sua natureza e pôde perceber a situação. Erulissë, sabe da importância de descanso e alimentação correta. Por isso, gostaria de prescrever a todos um descanso restaurador. Aposentos já foram preparados. A você, Erulissë, deixei pronta uma poção capaz de restaurar a conexão com seu filho. A Thorin Oakenshield, recomendei um preparado para ajudar a restauração de seu equilíbrio.

 

Thorin ficou perturbado. Era difícil para ele permanecer tão passivo e inativo quando sua família precisava de ajuda. Anna pareceu sentir a angústia do marido.

 

— Está tudo bem, meu amor. Foi para isso que viemos — disse ela. — Vai dar tudo certo.

 

— Erulissë tem razão. Estão fazendo isso por Darin. Lindir os levará a seus aposentos.

 

Thorin assentiu, dizendo:

 

— Obrigado, Elrond.

 

— Descansem, meus amigos. Eu os verei mais tarde.

 

Lindir os encaminhou ao aposento, garantindo que se precisassem de qualquer coisa, era só pedir. Assim que ele saiu, Anna levou Darin ao bercinho preparado para ele. Depositou o animalzinho, sussurrando:

 

— Meu filhinho...

 

Thorin a abraçou, dizendo:

 

— Venha, _ghivashel_ , venha tomar seu remédio e descansar.

 

Ao se ver sozinha com Thorin, Anna deixou cair lágrimas que ela não sabia dizer se eram de alívio ou conforto. Ele a abraçou e esperou que se acalmasse.

 

— Está melhor?

 

— Não muito, mas estou melhor a seu lado. Você também deve tomar um remédio, Thorin.

 

— Deixe-me primeiro cuidar de você, minha vida — pediu Thorin. — Deite-se aqui e eu trago sua poção.

 

Ele a fez beber o líquido e ajudou-a a deitar-se. Anna pediu:

 

— Cante para mim sua música, Thorin. Por favor.

 

Abraçado a ela, deitado com Anna nos braços, Thorin cantou a mesma música de quando se conheceram: a canção do seu exílio, a canção da Montanha Solitária. Só assim ela pôde adormecer, sob efeito da poção de Lord Elrond.

 


	2. A solução

 

 

Quando Anna abriu os olhos, eles estavam pesados. Thorin a encarava, parecendo mais aliviado que nunca. Anna imediatamente despertou, assustada:

 

— Thorin...?

 

— Está tudo bem, _ghivashel_ — ele se apressou em dizer. — Tudo está bem.

 

Ela se sentou, assustada:

 

— Darin...!

 

Thorin sorriu suavemente, respondendo:

 

— Nosso filho está bem, já voltou ao que era. Agora brinca com a elfa, a quem reconheceu.

 

Anna se emocionou:

 

— Authiel? Ele a reconheceu?

 

— E reconheceu também o jovem Estel — acrescentou. — Todos estão impressionados.

 

Ela saltou da cama, decidida:

 

— Quero vê-lo.

 

Thorin alertou:

 

— Não no momento. Lord Elrond quer vê-la imediatamente. Disse que é muito importante.

 

Relutantemente, Anna assentiu. Lord Elrond os esperava na biblioteca, com uma refeição reforçada, especial para Anna.

 

— Tolmennorne — disse o senhor élfico, usando a expressão "escudo de carvalho" —, fique também. Como pais da criança, precisam tomar essas decisões juntos.

 

— Decisões? — repetiu Thorin.

 

— Sobre como lidar com essa criança especial e única. Há maneiras de se lidar com isso. Anna recebeu uma oferta para ser treinada em seus poderes, uma que incluía Darin. Talvez fosse o momento de reconsiderar sua resposta.

 

Thorin franziu o cenho, intrigado, e Anna esclareceu:

 

— Aqui o mago Saruman se ofereceu para treinar a mim e a Darin, na sua fortaleza em Isengard.

 

— É ao sul de Erebor. Bem, bem ao sul.

 

Elrond ajudou:

 

— Foi aqui mesmo, nessa sala. Eu me lembro muito bem desse dia.

 

Anna não pôde deixar de sorrir ao se lembrar da reação de Darin à tentativa de Saruman de manipular sua mãe. Ela disse a Thorin:

 

— Darin não gostou da ideia, e expressou sua contrariedade fazendo algumas prateleiras de livros se romperem. Deu-nos um susto e tanto.

 

Elrond garantiu:

 

— Lindir só conseguiu reorganizar os livros há pouco mais de seis semanas. O menino é um filho de Aulë: tem um gênio forte.

 

Thorin sorriu de orgulho. Mas Anna estava preocupada:

 

— Às vezes ele se descontrola e não consegue controlar seus poderes. Nem sempre posso ajudá-lo. Como poderei criá-lo corretamente? Como evitar que ele se sinta discriminado, isolado ou revoltado por ser diferente? — Emocionada, Anna foi às lágrimas. — Darin é tão especial, e sua mãe é uma inepta e incompetente, inadequada para educá-lo!

 

Ela caiu no choro, nervosa, e Thorin a abraçou:

 

— Isso não é verdade, _fukurduh_. Você é Sanamad, lembra? Mãe perfeita.

 

Elrond lembrou:

 

— Ninguém é mais adequado para criar seu filho, Erulissë, porque ninguém além de seu filho é como você. Os dois partilham de talentos singulares e magia única. É da natureza dos dois.

 

Anna confessou:

 

— E se isso acontecer de novo? O que posso fazer? Não posso correr para Rivendell toda vez que ele se transformar, e Darin é pequeno demais para entender o que acontece ou ser treinado. Sempre imaginei que ele estaria mais velho quando os seus poderes se manifestassem. Se descobrirem... ele pode ser tachado de bruxo ou monstro, ser caçado!...

 

Thorin pegou a mão dela:

 

— Tenha calma, Anna. Vamos achar um jeito.

 

Elrond observou:

 

— Erulissë, mais uma vez eu lhe ofereço um lugar na minha casa. Você, seu marido e seu filho serão bem-vindos para aqui viver e educar seu filho sem risco de rejeição.

 

Thorin tentou evitar mostrar sua contrariedade. Não era uma solução que lhe agradava. Embora os elfos de Rivendell não parecessem desejar seu mal, Thorin não concordava que seu filho aprendesse costumes desse povo com quem os _khazâd_ tinham tanta animosidade.

 

Acima disso, porém, estava o fato desse não ser o futuro que ele e Anna planejavam. E sua casinha na gleba de terra em Clearwater? E quanto aos planos de ver Darin brincando com os parentes de Bilbo, uma vida simples no Shire? Thorin tentou dizer que era também por Anna, que sofreria longe de Bilbo. Mas ele não queria ser egoísta. Anna poderia resolver o assunto.

 

Na verdade, Anna parecia sofrer da mesma angústia, pois olhou para Thorin sem dizer palavra. Depois ela pareceu serenar, como se tivesse encontrado uma grande resposta. Em seguida, com o semblante tranquilo, ela se voltou para Lord Elrond e respondeu:

 

— Mais uma vez, uma generosa oferta me é feita em Rivendell. Mas pelas mesmas circunstâncias que me fizeram rejeitar essa oferta na primeira vez, sou forçada a declinar agora. Sou necessária no Shire, escolhi lá viver e criar minha família, em paz. Acho que poderei fazer isso se conseguir restringiros poderes de Darin.

 

O elfo indagou:

 

— Que quer dizer?

 

Anna respondeu:

 

— Tenho a impressão de que sou capaz de conseguir que os poderes de Darin fiquem adormecidos até que ele tenha idade para lidar com eles.

 

Thorin indagou:

 

— Como?

 

Ela deu de ombros:

 

— Não sei como, mas eu sinto que posso fazer isso. Também sinto que esta é a melhor solução. Darin é pequeno demais.

 

— Isso não vai prejudicá-lo? — quis saber Thorin. — Poderá ele sofrer, de alguma maneira? Essa não é a natureza dele?

 

Anna respondeu:

 

— A troca de pele nada tem a ver com sua herança mágica. Tanto é assim que ele não ergueu sua barreira protetora, o que ele sempre faz instintivamente quando se sente ameaçado. São coisas separadas; uma não interfere na outra. Ademais, não creio que os Valar permitiriam que eu prejudicasse meu próprio filho. Mas, ainda que isso pudesse acontecer, a própria mágica de Darin o protegeria.

 

Elrond interveio:

 

— Concordo. Darin carrega o mesmo instinto aguçado que você.

 

— Essa é uma excelente solução — comentou Thorin. — Se puder ser implementada, será o desfecho perfeito.

 

— Lord Elrond — pediu Anna —, poderia me auxiliar no ritual? Gostaria que me ajudasse no selamento.

 

Ele se curvou:

 

— Seria uma honra, Eldalinossë.

 

— Então deixem-me preparar Darin. Thorin, por favor, venha também.

 

Foram encontrar Darin e Estel brincando perto de um chafariz alto, com Authiel supervisionando a brincadeira. O menino logo viu a mãe e gritou:

 

— _Amad!_

 

Anna correu para abraçá-lo:

 

— Oh, meu filho...

 

Ajoelhada, Anna o apertou em seus braços, finalmente sentindo-se aliviada, assegurada pelo contato com seu garoto.

 

— _Amad_ , Stel! — disse Darin, animado. — Menino!

 

Anna indagou:

 

— Você se lembra de seu amigo Estel? Vocês brincavam juntos quando você era um bebezinho.

 

— Amigo!

 

— Sim, ele é seu amigo. E meu amigo também. Vamos lá falar com ele.

 

Mas Darin logo viu outra pessoa que adorava:

 

— _Adad!_

 

O garoto correu até o pai enquanto Estel vinha cumprimentar Anna. Agora era um jovem. Ele a abraçou:

 

— Foi fortuito que tenham vindo. Assim posso me despedir.

 

— Vai partir?

 

— Rumo norte, com os Dunedáin — respondeu. — Ficarei com os Rangers. Eventualmente passaremos pelo Shire.

 

Anna sorriu, admirando-o:

 

— Você cresceu. É quase um homem feito. Ficar entre os Rangers fará muito bem a você.

 

— Obrigado. E vocês, vieram para uma visita?

 

— Precisei da ajuda e do conselho de Lord Elrond. Sempre generoso, ele nos ajudou.

 

Thorin chegou perto dos dois, cumprimentando Estel antes de informar:

 

— Lord Elrond quer ver Darin e examinar a melhor abordagem para o ritual.

 

— Certo — disse Anna. — Estel, se puder, visite-nos no Shire. Será sempre bem-vindo.

 

Eles se despediram, e Darin deu tchau ao amigo. Então eles foram para o pátio externo, que estava fresco e ensolarado. Lord Elrond os esperava lá, com refrescos.

 

— Sentem-se, amigos. Refresquem-se. Anna, você e Darin devem tomar a água de Gil-Estel. Tolmennorne, essa água também pode fazer-lhe bem.

 

Eles obedeceram, e Anna viu o filho resplandecer com a água élfica. Ele sorriu para a mãe:

 

— _Amad_...

 

Anna adorava quando Darin a chamava pela palavra Khuzdul para mãe. Era uma palavra que soava como "amada", e ela se sentia exatamente assim. Nessas ocasiões Anna sentia como seu filho era especial.

 

O Senhor de Imladris dirigiu-se a ela, devolvendo-a à realidade:

 

— Agora estão prontos. Pode começar o ritual.

 

Por um momento, Anna ficou sem saber o que fazer. Então um pensamento surgiu, na voz de Lady Galadriel.

 

_"Confie em sua mágica, Eruanna. Os Valar jamais a deixarão desamparada."_

Ela inspirou fundo e pôs Darin no colo de Thorin. Então ficou frente a frente com o filho, dizendo em élfico:

 

— [Pode me entender, filho?]

 

Para sua surpresa, Darin respondeu em sua mente.

 

_"Eu entendo assim, mamãe. Eu vou ficar diferente de novo?"_

— Não se você não quiser — respondeu ela. — Mamãe vai dar um jeito se você deixar.

 

_"Está bem, mamãe."_

 

— Você pode sentir um friozinho, mas é assim mesmo. Não precisa se assustar. Seu _adad_ está aqui, eu estou aqui, tio Elrond está aqui. Vai ficar tudo bem.

 

_"Tá bom."_

Anna invocou sua magia e ela lhe apareceu, mais límpida que nunca, dourada e cintilante. Ela entoou:

 

— [Que seu presente fique adormecido, repousando até o tempo certo surgir. Meu presente permanece em você, e sua energia, sua força de vida ajudará no sono deste presente, para que ele desperte forte e puro, como no começo dos tempos, para servir ao propósito do bem e do altivo, longe de impurezas e vilanias. Esta é a força de sua herança, incomparável e inigualável nesta terra, atestada por nosso _kin_ , eldar, de acordo com a vontade de Eru Ilúvatar.]

 

Enquanto entoava a invocação, Anna viu sua magia resplandecer ainda mais, transformando-se numa luz tão brilhante que Darin gritou de animação, enquanto uma brisa soprava, moldando a magia para deleite do menino. O que Anna não sabia era que essa luz era vista por todos, iluminando o vale mais do que o Sol, fulgurando por toda Rivendell, fazendo elfos e Thorin fecharem os olhos.

 

Quando tudo se acalmou, Anna abriu os olhos. Darin sorria, Thorin estava boquiaberto e Elrond tinha as duas sobrancelhas arqueadas. Ela intuiu o que se passara e enrubesceu, envergonhada com o próprio poder. Pediu:

 

— Meu lord Elrond, por favor, poderia concluir o ritual?

 

Ele se curvou e chegou perto de Darin, pondo a mão em sua cabeça:

 

— O que os Valar concederam só os Valar podem desfazer. No dia em que completar 16 anos, você, Darin, filho de Thorin, filho de Erulissë, poderá entrar em sua herança.

 

Anna observou seu filho encarar Lord Elrond e a luz dourada se intensificou por uns segundos antes de esmaecer e sumir. Darin sorria.

 

— _Amad,_ não tô diferente.

 

Anna estava ajoelhada junto dele, que estava nos braços do pai, sentado. Indagou:

 

— Você está triste?

 

— Não, _amad._ Ó a luzinha aqui.

 

Darin ergueu a mão e dela saiu um raio dourado, um que emocionou Anna. Ele lhe assegurava que sua mágica estava intacta, ainda que não pudesse mais trocar de pele. Ela beijou o topo da cabeça de seu filho, sussurrando:

 

— Meu menino especial...

 

Anna encarou Thorin, os olhos cheios d'água de tanto amor. Lá estava ele a seu lado, com seu filho, parecendo confuso, mas confiante nela. Anna encostou sua testa na dele à moda dos _khazâd_. E então uma vozinha apareceu no seu pensamento.

 

 _"Podemos ir para casa agora_ , amad?"

 

Ela sorriu:

 

— Aye, _inùdoyduh_. Vamos nos despedir de nossos amigos eldar, que foram tão gentis em nos receber.

 

Elrond indagou:

 

— Pretendem ir embora agora?

 

Anna disse:

 

— Acho melhor. Bilbo pode ficar preocupado se não dermos notícias. Sei que parece ingratidão, sair assim correndo...

 

— Não pense assim — interrompeu-a. — E não deixe nunca nenhuma insegurança a torturar. Você saberá lidar com os talentos de seu menino. O filho de Erulissë e Tolmennorne é por nós chamado de Belthil, pelas qualidades do pai e da mãe. São os melhores pais para esse pequeno. Sempre que precisarem, nossas portas estarão abertas. E venham sempre que quiserem.

 

Anna comentou:

 

— Estel me disse que está indo para o norte, para se juntar aos Rangers.

 

— Os Dunedáin são seu povo — lembrou Elrond. — Ele precisa achar seu caminho.

 

— Sim. Mas para mim ele sempre será o menino quieto e doce que encontrei na sua biblioteca. Como ele cresceu rapidamente!

 

— É o que as crianças fazem: crescem e aprendem. Confie no futuro, Erulissë. Confie em si mesma.

 

Anna fez um cumprimento élfico, profundamente agradecida. Thorin também meneou a cabeça, em gratidão.

 

— Não temos palavras para agradecer.

 

— Não são necessárias. Vocês são _kin_. — Ele se ergueu. — Lindir trará seus pertences ao portão principal.

 

— Por favor — pediu Anna —, meu lord, transmita minhas lembranças a Lady Arwen e seus irmãos, a quem dedico profunda afeição. E também nosso _kin_ em Lothlórien.

 

— Tomei a liberdade de separar uma ânfora da água de Gil-Estel. O pequeno deve tomar pelo menos duas taças por dia até a próxima lua. Você deve tomar uma por dia.

 

— Mais uma vez, meu caro, eu agradeço.

 

— Adeus, meus amigos. Vão em segurança e sob as bênçãos dos Valar.

 

Então eles começaram a viagem de volta ao Shire. Primeiro caminharam até sair do vale, depois voltaram de águia até o Bosque Bindbole, que fica Além da Colina. Lá Anna pôde voltar a sua forma original sem ser vista. Quando chegaram a Bag End, o sol começava a se pôr.

 

Como sempre, assim que entraram, Anna fez os dois tirarem as botas. Bilbo veio até eles:

 

— Por Yavanna, que bom que vocês voltaram.

 

Darin correu até ele:

 

_— Bibo!_

 

O anfitrião saudou-o:

 

— Ei, rapazinho, como está? Foi tudo bem com Lord Elrond?

 

O menino quis responder, animado:

 

— Tio Elrond tchau pro diferente, mas luzinha da mamãe aqui ó! E meu amigo brincou! Stel!

 

Sem entender direito o que o entusiasmado anãozinho falava, Bilbo sorriu para a criança:

 

— Vai me contar tudinho, Darin. Fico feliz em vê-los. A viagem foi boa?

 

Thorin garantiu:

 

— Foi melhor do que eu esperava.

 

Anna indagou, surpresa:

 

— Foi? Eu estava tão assustada, mas você parecia ter tanta certeza de que tudo ia terminar bem.

 

— Eu tinha certeza de que o problema se resolveria — disse Thorin, sentando-se à mesa da cozinha. — Só não imaginava que a solução seria tão... duradoura.

 

Bilbo quis saber:

 

— O que quer dizer?

 

Anna respondeu:

 

— Quer dizer que só teremos que lidar com algo assim quando Darin completar 16 anos. E até lá espero ter ensinado a ele sobre suas habilidades.

 

O hobbit se entusiasmou:

 

— Isso é muito bom! Ficarão tranquilos até lá e Darin estará seguro.

 

Anna disse, pesarosa:

 

— Eu sei, mas me sinto culpada. Parece que estou roubando parte da herança dele.

 

Thorin garantiu:

 

— Não há motivos para se sentir assim. Quando ele entrar em sua herança, terá entendimento e discernimento. Você foi sábia, _yasîth:_ uma verdadeira _sanamad_.

 

Anna sorriu para o marido, que beijou sua mão. Bilbo sugeriu:

 

— Já que tudo parece ter terminado bem, que tal jantarmos um pouco mais cedo?

 

— Boa ideia — disse Anna. — Darin deve estar com fome. Vamos jantar, meu filho?

 

Darin respondeu:

 

— Fome, _amad_.

 

Bilbo se entusiasmou:

 

— Isso é um bom sinal! Um menino precisa comer para crescer forte.

 

Anna instruiu:

 

— Pode brincar um pouco. Já chamo quando for hora do jantar. Vamos, Bilbo, eu o ajudo.

 

Thorin lembrou:

 

— Lord Elrond ressaltou a importância de uma boa alimentação para vocês dois, minha pequena. Ele mandou lembranças para você, Bilbo.

 

O hobbit comentou:

 

— Muito gentil.

 

Anna quis saber:

 

— Quando ele falou de Bilbo? Não me lembro.

 

— Você e Darin estavam adormecidos — respondeu Thorin. — Eu não pude dormir. Quando amanheceu, conversamos até que vocês despertassem.

 

— Sobre Bilbo?

 

— Entre outras coisas. Ele fez muitas perguntas sobre nossa vida. Eu o convidei a conhecer nossa casa, quando ficar pronta. Espero que não se importe.

 

— Oh, Thorin, vou adorar. Obrigada por ter feito o convite.

 

Bilbo comentou:

 

— Alegra-me ver que está superando suas divergências com elfos, Thorin.

 

Ele deu de ombros, respondendo:

 

— Não é segredo que estou disposto a fazer qualquer coisa por minha família. Os elfos de Rivendell querem o melhor para Anna, e sei que posso confiar neles. — Ele fechou a cara. — Há elfos piores. Você sabe do que falo.

 

Anna observou:

 

— Mesmo entre esses a quem chama de "piores elfos", há bons amigos. E até mais do que isso, se pensar em Kíli.

 

Thorin assentiu, com um sorriso, lembrando-se de Tauriel.

 

— Essa é uma decisão para ele tomar.

 

— Você disse a ele o que pensa de um romance com Tauriel? — indagou Anna. — Kíli considera muito a sua opinião.

 

— Sim, eu falei com ele. Mas avisei que nosso povo pode censurá-lo por escolher uma parceira de uma raça diferente. Foi o que fizeram conosco, _ghivashel_.

 

Anna sorriu para o marido com ternura, lembrando-se de tudo que passaram para ficar juntos. Bilbo indagou:

 

— Esperem! Kíli e uma elfa? Quando isso aconteceu?

 

— Eles se conheceram em Mirkwood — respondeu Thorin. — Na vinda para cá, eles parecem ter reavivado a paixão. Dwalin estava muito desgostoso.

 

O hobbit estava surpreso. Anna revelou:

 

— Não sei se lhe contei, Bilbo, mas ela ajudou no parto de Darin. Foi quando eu vi que ela era uma boa pessoa. Kíli fez uma boa escolha.

 

— Falando em elfos e escolhas — indagou Thorin —, eu sei que eles a chamam por nomes élficos. Mas por que me chamavam de Tolmenão-sei-o-quê?  

 

Anna picava legumes, respondendo:

 

— Ora, é só o seu nome na língua deles: _Tolmennorne_ quer dizer escudo de carvalho.

 

— E o que é o nome para Darin? Beltiu? Por que Elrond disse que esse nome tem a ver com nossas qualidades?

 

— Belthil — corrigiu Anna. — É um nome que traduz nossas características. Quando Darin era um bebê e ficava teimoso, Authiel o chamava de Belethien, que quer dizer "homem forte" - ou teimoso. Mas quando ele estava pacífico, ela o chamava de Belthil.

 

Thorin indagou:

 

— E o que quer dizer?

 

— Significa "força divina" — esclareceu Anna. — A força é da raça do pai, os _khazâd_ , e a outra parte é minha.

 

— Que nome lindo — disse Bilbo. — E Darin quer dizer algo na língua de seu povo?

 

— Thorin me explicou que é algo como milagre do Pai dos _khazâd_.

 

— Isso mesmo. — Thorin sorriu. — Mais uma vez, Mahal não deixou um filho de Durin ficar desamparado.

 

Darin interrompeu a conversa dos adultos:

 

— Fome, _amad!_

 

Anna disse:

 

— Darin, o jantar está quase pronto. Não precisa dizer mais de uma vez, está bem?

 

— Tá, _amad_.

 

Bilbo comentou:

 

— Pode não estar desamparado, mas está faminto!

 

Anna sorriu:

 

— Sim. Meu menino saudável e impaciente, como o pai.

 

Thorin arregalou os olhos, surpreso:

 

— Eu sou impaciente?

 

— Normalmente não, meu amor. Mas quando está com fome, eu sei que tenta se controlar.

 

Bilbo observou:

 

— Ainda bem que hoje temos um cozido com legumes, ou teríamos anões esfomeados e mal-humorados.

 

Anna brincou:

 

— Mahal proíba!

 

Os três terminaram sorrindo, contagiando Darin para uma refeição gostosa e bem-humorada. Anna temia que toda a aventura de Darin e a ida a Rivendell afetassem o menino, mas ele sorria e brincava como antes.

 

Depois do jantar, como sempre, Anna foi colocá-lo na cama. Nessa hora, havia historinhas, músicas e essas coisas. Mas naquela noite Darin perguntou:

 

— Luzinha, _amad?_

 

Anna indagou:

 

— Quer ver a luzinha, filhinho?

 

— Aham.

 

Anna conjurou a luz dourada na forma de um cobertor, e cobriu Darin com ele. O garoto riu alto, e Anna disse:

 

— Essa luzinha é sua também, filhinho. Quando você for mais velho, vai fazer sua própria luzinha.

 

— Menino grande? — indagou ele — Como Stel?

 

— Sim, como Estel. Quando for grande, você vai poder fazer coisas que sua mamãe faz, como ser uma águia e voar. Ou ser um lobo e correr pelos campos. Para isso, precisa crescer forte e cuidar-se muito. Mas sempre cuide de sua luzinha.

 

— O tio Elrond tem uma luzinha, né?

 

— Ele tem, sim, mas é uma outra, diferente da sua e da minha.

 

— A luzinha não foi embora, _amadith_.

 

— Não, ela estará sempre com você, Darin. — Anna sorriu para o menino. — Você pode falar comigo ou com seu _adad_. Mamãe e papai vão sempre estar aqui quando precisar. Prometa que vai falar conosco quando precisar.

 

— Tá bom.

 

— Agora é hora de dormir. — Anna se esticou para beijar a testa do filho. — Boa noite, meu amorzinho.

 

— Boa noite, _amad_.

 

Anna cobriu-o e suspirou, sentindo-se grata pela maneira como tudo tinha se resolvido. Ela se sentia mais confiante de que poderia criar seu filho num mundo tão diferente do seu, um menino especial a quem amava mais que a própria vida. Apagou a vela e saía do quarto quando em sua cabeça uma vozinha soou:

 

_"Eu te amo, mamãe."_

E essa era a compensação mais que adequada para qualquer angústia e preocupação, pensou ela.

 

Fim

 

 

**Palavras em Khuzdul**

 

 _adad_ = pai, papai

 _amad_ = mãe, mamãe

 _fukurduh_ = minha vida

 _ghivasha_ = tesouro

 _ghivashel_ = tesouro de todos os tesouros

 _inùdoy_ = filho

 _inùdoyduh_ = meu filho

 _khazâd_ = anões, povo anão

 _khuzd_ = anão

 _sanamad_ = mãe perfeita

 _yasîth_ = esposa

 

 


End file.
